Rewrite ${(3^{11})(3^{-9})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{11})(3^{-9}) = 3^{11-9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{11})(3^{-9})} = 3^{2}} $